


Gillyweed

by austinthegrouch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not a Love Story, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, POV Outsider, Possibly Unrequited Love, Puppy Love, Reincarnation, Time Skips, Time Travel, Tragedy/Comedy, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinthegrouch/pseuds/austinthegrouch
Summary: 'He'd paused a bit, before sharing his name. It was... calculated, not the nervous silence one would expect."...Algie Longbottom," he said."Ah. A pureblood then, if from inferior stock." I said.'Or how I, Bellatrix Black, met my strange undoing.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Neville Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 6
Collections: Harry Potter Time Travel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.reddit.com/r/HPfanfiction/comments/dx1msz/outside_pov_unrequited_love/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share
> 
> For u/Often_i_am on reddit
> 
> I don't normally write like an angsty teen girl, but Bellatrix would.

I am dead. The Blacks are dead. Everyone who has ever mattered is dead. 

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Except him.

He is far too bright to ever die.


	2. Youth

The first time I saw him, we were young. So young.

At least, I was. Something about him always seemed so much older. 

It was my first time on the Hogwarts Express and I, so utterly pathetic on the inside, was trying to be as confident as a Black was meant to be. He sat alone, looking out the window. I could tell it was a voluntary solitude, not the loneliness thrust upon most first years. If I had been honest with myself, the latter was what I dreaded most in the world. That's why I didn't stop to think.

I must have looked ridiculous then, pompously bursting into his cabin and forcing an introduction. 

He froze when he heard my name. At the time, I'd thought nothing of it. I'd grown up knowing my family's reputation would precede me, the respect and awe it would cause among the masses. 

He'd paused a bit before revealing his. It was... calculated, not the nervous silence one would expect.

"...Algie Longbottom," he said. 

"Ah. A pureblood then, if from inferior stock." I said. I fought back an unseemly giggle at his strained expression. He sighed in response, running a hand through his deep brown hair, and turning to face the window again. 

Something told me he wouldn't be a Slytherin, not from a family like the Longbottoms and a reaction like that, but I asked what house he was aiming for anyway. Some minuscule part of me was still hoping against the odds.

The word _Gryffindor_ rattled through my head the entire rest of the way.


End file.
